


Night with Tatsuo

by roseltheteacup



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: My attempt at a sexual scene. I don't know if I'll do another one of these so take this I guess.Forewarning: I suck at writing these, haha.





	Night with Tatsuo

The hot humid atmosphere that naturally comes when doing this type of thing prevents me from looking back into the past and forward into the future. All I can process now is the present. Tatsuo spreads his legs far apart as he lays down onto the bed, making a perfect space for me to squeeze inbetween. My body feels incredibly heavy as it presses against Tatsuo's, almost like we're two magnets connected via a magnetic field. I lay on top of his torso, our stomachs touching. Our crotches touch only momentarily, but that's all we seem to need to get into the mood - our sex drives inflamed.  
We share no words during this entire exchange, only our bodies communicate via physical contact. Before I know it, we're snogging. It's just like that time at the party - just more personal. Distracted by the immense passion, Tatsuo forgets how powerful he is and forces my jaw open and practically assaults me with a deep kiss. I don't want to reject him so instead of pulling away, I grip onto his shoulders. Tatsuo's unnaturally strong tongue easily dominates my own as we kiss. Somehow I manage to escape and lick his sharp teeth that always form that once intimidating but now pleasant smile. He seems to enjoy this and resists the urge to attack my vunerable tongue.  
That's when a sharp pain runs through my tongue. I cut myself on his teeth. I jolt back and pull away from the kiss quickly. Tatsuo says nothing but looks into my eyes with a worried expression. I reassure him that I'm fine by initiating the kiss this time. I sense he's holding back this time because I've hurt myself. He continues the deep kiss but without the tongue to avoid causing me pain. His unique way of kissing is enough to send electric sparks throughout my entire body. I feel weak and arch my back in response. What Tatsuo does next surprises me. He reaches for my backside and gropes my ass. That's...new? He's never even mentioned my ass before so this came out of nowhere. I desperately try to counter this attack so I reach out and grope his chest. He muffles a moan through the kiss. I knew he was sensitive around that area but this is interesting. I squeeze his plump chest a little harder this time to confirm. He jolts slightly and moans once more. Yep, he definitely feels that. This is amusing. I decide to turn it up a notch by pinching his nipples simulateously. By no one's suprise, he jolts again and a more sensual moan escapes his lips.  
Tatsuo's rough breathing interrupts our kiss. He stares at his now erect nipples in embarressment as blood rushes to his face.

Tatsuo: "I guess it's pretty weird...me being super sensitive there when I show them off all the time"  
Hibiki: "I don't mind it....I like it"

Tatsuo smirks knowlingly.

Tatsuo: "yeah, and it's obvious why"

I pinch one of his nipples in retaliation for his sneaky comment. The sensation steals another sweet moan from his lips. This is all too much fun to stop now. However, something catches my attention. Tatsuo's expression shifts from one of pleasure to one of concern.

Hibiki: "is there something wrong?"  
Tatsuo: "my body...it feels strangely weak..."  
Hibiki: "o-oh...should I stop?"  
Tatsuo: "no....it's fine, I'm just not used to feeling weak like this"  
Hibiki: (chuckles) "your body can't decide what it wants to do"  
Tatsuo: "yeah...I guess. I don't feel the usual strength that comes with my super strength, I just feel vunerable and weak"

Strangely amused by this description, I smile and kiss him on the forehead. 

Hibiki: "just stay put, you'll be fine"

I know Tatsuo trusts me enough without the need for words but he seems to need verbal reassurance right now. He smiles back at me, the dark skin on his face still dyed red from all the blood rushing to his face - clearly showing how he feels about this interaction. As Tatsuo relaxes and prepares himself for the next wave of pleasure, I get an idea. The thin smirk that forms across my face is placed over one of Tatsuo's erect nipples. I suck. His brown skin is hot when touched and tastes faintly of sweet sweat.  
Of course this gets a reaction out of Tatsuo - his sudden jolts and shakes accompanied by erratic breathing and, of course, moaning. He really likes this, doesn't he? His clear signs and displays of pleasure spur me on. Seeing an out of character and oddly submissive performance from Tatsuo is incredibly fun to watch.  
I remove my lips from his nipple and lick it instead. This causes Tatsuo to squirm about weakly. Sticky, shiny wet saliva trails across Tatsuo's chest as I go the lick his other nipple. He squirms about once more.  
Tatsuo gathers all the remaining strength that wasn't stolen away to hold my chin and kiss me again. It's a wet kiss, as I had no time to wipe the saliva trailing from my mouth, but he doesn't care.

Tatsuo: "...Hibiki"

He utters my name through the kiss.

Hibiki: "yes...?"  
Tatsuo: "before it was just an idea...but now...I'm certain"  
Hibiki: "you...what?"  
Tatsuo: "I want you...I need you"

As I realise what he means by this, blood rushes to my face. He wants to have sex. A feeling of joy flows through me. But...lurking in the back of my mind is...fear. Tatsuo's super strength. It makes him a lot stronger than the average person and I don't want to be taking a trip to the ER after our first time together. I acknowledge my fear but decide not to pester him about it - I shouldn't underestimate how much he's learnt, that would be rude.

Hibiki: (smiles) "the feeling is mutual"

Tatsuo's face lights up, clear joy displayed on his face. He hugs me tightly - all of his strength has returned now, it seems.

Tatsuo: "for the longest time...I've been confused"  
Hibiki: "about what?"  
Tatsuo: "who I like...even after confessing to you...I-....still felt connected to Mitsue..."  
Hibiki: "yeah...you told me your relationship was rough..."  
Tatsuo: "y-yeah...but now..."

He hugs me tighter.

Tatsuo: "I've made my choice - I only want you now!"  
Hibiki: "Tatsuo..."

He pulls away and grips my shoulders while looking me directly in the eyes.

Tatsuo: "I've moved on past Mitsue.....I want to be yours now...!"

He repeats pretty much the same line, almost as to reassure himself. I can feel my face heating up more now. Everything is happening at once.  
I smile.

Hibiki: "I'm glad you've moved on, then...keeping feelings for someone who dislikes you is hard..."

Tatsuo nods with a complex expression. He then carefully touches my cheeks and pulls in for another kiss. As I kiss back, he removes his hands from my cheeks to feel under my shirt. His thumbs smother my nipples, making me gasp. Our light kiss ends when I sense he wants to take of my shirt. He pulls it off and over my head and flings it over into the corner of the room where his shirt remains. He's a little impatient. We're both shirtless now. Tatsuo stares me down. Embarrassed, I get closer and slide my thumbs down Tatsuo's hips and into his underwear. I realise that despite rooming for the longest time and sharing many grumpy mornings together, we've never seen eachother in underwear before. And because of that...neither of us knows what the other is packing. Tatsuo understands me without the need for words, so he begins to take off both his sweatpants and underwear. I turn around to do the same, it would be rude to do it one at a time.  
After some scuffling around, we both look back at each other completely naked. I can clearly see Tatsuo's magenta eyes scan my body, his entire face glowing red through his dark skin. Neither of us say anything, so I take it as an invitation to scan Tatsuo's body also. His vivid scars are so noticeable now, they're scattered about all over his entire body. As I scan down further however...  
Tatsuo: "H-Hibiki?"

He murmurs my name to ask if I'm ok. I'm.....god I don't know...I-. My face is burning up, more so than before. I can't... pull my eyes away from his crotch. It startles me how large he turned out to be, because his tight battle suit hinted at but never displayed his full package.  
Tatsuo awkwardly snaps me out of my trance by gripping my shoulders.

Tatsuo: "Hibiki...c-come on"  
Hibiko: "shit! Sorry I-...just....fuck..."  
Tatsuo: "??"  
Hibiki: "it's not bad!! The size is great...just..."

He hits me with another confused look. I should tell him...shouldn't I?

Hibiki: "I....don't know if it'll fit..."  
Tatsuo: "w-what?!"  
Hibiki: "I've been with large dudes before...but not for a while...so..."

Tatsuo understands now and frowns.

Tatsuo: "b-but....I'm sure it'll work...I...you just need to try"

Both of us really want to have sex, so we need to tackle this issue.

Tatsuo: "Hibiki, please can I-....let me try, please..."

His once sensual face is now replaced with his puppy dog eyes and frown. I sigh and lay down on my back, spreading my legs slightly. My face is painted a bright red.

Hibiki: "c'mon, then...don't keep me waiting"

Tatsuo licks his fingers as a substitute for lube and massages my entrance, gradually adding more fingers over time. I hold my voice, because as good as this feels, it's just the beginning. After he decides that enough is enough, he pulls his fingers out and leans over me. 

Tatsuo: "this is only gonna work if you relax"  
Hibiki: "yeah... I-I know...."  
Damn, I'm so horny. I need him right now. Tatsuo's large body embraces me as he pushes in. My body shivers as I grip onto Tatsuo for support. The large object entering me causes my breathing to go out of whack and my reflexes quickly shut my eyes.  
Hibiki: (gasping)  
Tatsuo: "nhf...come on..."

It feels like I'm stuffed with food from a large dinner or something, it's crazy. Taking in this dumbass makes me tear up. Tatsuo suddenly thrusts in and I muffle a startled moan.

Tatsuo: "I...I'm in..."

He's right. I'm completely full up by Tatsuo's large size. It honestly boggles my mind how I was able to do that. Tatsuo looks at me to ensure I'm doing ok. He wipes my teary eye.

Tatsuo: "s-sorry..."

It's a sweet gesture. However before I can thank him, a strong force pounds into me. I...can't even register the feeling. It feels like pain but I'm not sure. What is this? I know what thrusting feels like, for sure...but-  
Then, the same force pounds into me a second time, now registering as a sharp pain. The impact shakes my very bones. Every each impact, my body convulses and becomes paralysed.  
Tatsuo pounds into me at regular intervals. Why is he so rough? It fuckin hurts, ow...  
My body squirms about in response to the pain, my feet twitching uncontrollably. Tatsuo's rough thrusting causes me so much pain I can't speak, so in an interval, I punch him in the shoulder in panic to get his attention.

Tatsuo: "ow...Hibiki?? What's wrong?"

He looks down at me, his face turning to shock.

Tatsuo: "oh fuck...Hibiki?!"  
Hibiki: "h-hurts...."

A tear trails down my face. Tatsuo understands what I'm feeling immediately and embraces my weakened body.

Tatsuo: "I'm so sorry! I didn't know...I-"  
Hibiki: "what....?"

I manage to ask with limited energy.

Tatsuo: "I forgot about my superstrength..."

Shit, now that makes sense. He thrusts just as hard as he throws punches. Punches that are "normal" for him.  
We both stay in a sweet embrace for a few minutes as I calm down. Before I can stop him, Tatsuo thrusts into me again.

Hibiki: "a-ah~!"

A moan escapes my lips. What? This thrust feels good. I then realise why. Tatsuo slows down his pace and thrusts with less force. After my first moan, he thrusts again in the same way as a response. It feels just as good as the first. He whispers in my ear in a deep tone.

Tatsuo: "like this~?"

Dammit, Tatsuo...you just keep getting hotter and hotter, don't you? I can't respond verbally so I kiss his cheek. He nibbles on my ear in response then burrows his face in my shoulder. He really knows how to stimulate my senses. My body soon begins to feel weak again, but not from pain. Every one of my defenses put up from the pain at first is melted away by pleasure. I'm completely at Tatsuo's mercy now. But I don't feel vunerable, I know he would never hurt me intentionally. Sounds of skin slapping together and rough breathing fill the room. Damn, before I thought that Tatsuo was just show but he actually is really good at sex, when he controls his superstrength, of course.  
Tatsuo takes his head out from behind my shoulder and looks at me to see how I'm doing. I can only imagine what shameful face I have displayed because he smiles back at me and kisses me. His long hair trails over my chest as we indulge in a hot, heavy kiss. Tatsuo, yet again, opens my mouth wider than I intended with his superstrength, but I don't care.  
We snogg for a good few minutes before Tatsuo breaks it up to tell me something.

Tatsuo: "H-Hibiki..."  
Hibiki: "yeah...?"  
Tatsuo: "I-I'm close....but-"

It's good that he warned me...but what else?

Tatsuo: "my climax might be....stronger"

Shit.  
How did I not realise that.  
-And he can control his thrusts but not his climax.  
Fuck, I'm an idiot.  
I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little afraid but telling him to pull out will seriously kill the mood.  
I.....want to take in everything Tatsuo has to offer.

Hibiki: "....do it"  
Tatsuo: "??"  
Hibiki: "as long as it's you...I'll accept it"

Tatsuo looks surprised and embraces me. He then continues to thrust carefully. The pleasure pushes us to our peaks and Tatsuo holds me close and tightens his grip, so much that it kinda hurts.

Tatsuo: "a-aAH~♡!"

I can't even hear my own moan over Tatsuo's as he reaches his climax. The feeling is unnatural. Its- like being sprayed by a water hose - the climax is at a higher pressure. He wasn't kidding when he said it was stronger.  
I'm immediately hit by a wave of tiredness after coming. I sink into the mattress and watch Tatsuo from below. My insides are prevented from closing up because of Tatsuo's large size. I don't realise how much Tatsuo came until he pulls out, because a slightly unpleasant wet feeling remains in my behind as Tatsuo's come drips out.  
A tired Tatsuo slumps down next to me. He pulls me close to hug me.  
I turn to him and bury my face in his chest as I hug him back. We're both exhausted.

Tatsuo: "I love you Hibiki"

He mumbles in my ear as we embrace. He's so cute. I smile and bury my face further into his chest as a response. 

\--

Tatsuo: "??"

Tatsuo perks up again. Why? I look up at him.

Hibiki: "mn?"  
Tatsuo: "oh, shit...did I wake you up?"

It seems I fell asleep on him. Why did he perk up though? I follow my arm and look at my hand.

Hibiki: "o-oh...sorry"

I was tracing his scars with my fingertip as I dozed off.

Tatsuo: "no, it's fine"

Silence follows so I decide to ask him.

Hibiki: "do these...remind you of bad times?"  
Tatsuo: "??"  
Hibiki: "of when you where a delinquent?"

He looks at me, confused.

Tatsuo: "I....got most of these from training"

Training? Really? I know he was drugged to act violent but....seriously?

Tatsuo: "yeah, only my face scars are from fights, I think...."  
Hibiki: "you think? I guess those drugs really where powerful... if they made you forget getting scars as important as those"

Tatsuo nods a little.  
I don't want to push it any further so I change the subject.

Hibiki: "do you mind it if I touch your scars?"  
Tatsuo: "no. If it's theraputic then go ahead"

I smile and bury my face in his chest again. I begin to trace the scars on his chest and arm again. I can hear Tatsuo smile, then snuggle up with me. His presence and scent are incredibly comforting so I fall asleep within minutes.


End file.
